The present invention relates to a scraper-chain conveyor, particularly for use in mineral mining.
As is known, scraper-chain conveyors used to transport mineral ores from underground mine workings are usually constructed from a series of individual channel sections or pans arranged end-to-end and connected together in traction proof manner. A scraper-chain assembly circulates along the pans in upper and lower runs to conveyor mineral in the upper run. The connection between the ends of the pans usually is such as to permit the pans to cant slightly in relation to one another in both horizontal and vertical planes. Each pan is conventionally fabricated from rolled profiled side walls of E or sigma-shape between which a floor plate is welded. V-shaped grooves in the outside of the side walls receive holders which enable attachments such as barrier plates and guides to be detachably fixed to the side walls. It is known, for example, from German patent specification Nos. 833923, 2058807 and UK patent specification No. 677301 to close off the lower run of the conveyor. This prevents the ingress of material--especially when the conveyor is being shifted--and prevents the accumulation of methane in the lower run where methane is present in the mine working. It is also known to sub-divide the individual pans into upper and lower sections; See for example, German patent specification Nos. 573972, 922754, 848029 and page 704 of Gluckauf 1977.
In order to produce high performance, it is necessary to strengthen the conveyor pans so that they can withstand the high forces while maintaining proper guidance of the scraper-chain assembly and a winning machine, e.g. plough. Nevertheless, heavy-duty conveyor pans involve greater costs and weight and impose higher demands on the shifting equipment. A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved conveyor construction.